Shadow : Resurrection
by Anime the Fallen Angel
Summary: I’d rather be blown up to look like charred bread slice than see Kai be hurt. - Oliver and Tala have made their choice. Now comes the hard bit. Facing the threat and risking their own and their lovers' lives. OliKai TalaMax
1. Six months down the line

The lights of the city twinkled before me. A myriad of colours they were. The moon was bright and full, looking absolutely enchanting. The night was clear and the air was fresh. Paris had never seen a more beautiful night time scene. I sighed, contented. My ears picked up another person approaching. I stiffened. The person came closer, and I relaxed. Still with my back to them, they wrapped strong arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest, smiling.  
  
"Bonsoir, my prince..."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
I tilted my head back a little, smiling into the crimson eyes that looked at me. Kai smiled back and moved his face closer. We embraced. Softly and sweetly. Just a short kiss, but meaning everything to me. I went back to admiring the view before me, Kai leaning his chin on the top of my head.  
  
"Paris looks beautiful tonight..."  
  
"But not as enchanting as you..."  
  
I smiled. Kai never was so complimentary or caring to me in front of his team, the Bladebreakers (except maybe for Max, but then again, it's very hard to, seeing as he's living with us. More specifically, with my brother.). I suppose he'd personally rip their throats out if they ever did. The thought, however gruesome, made me happy. The knowledge that he reserved his feelings for me when we're alone together made me feel.... special.  
  
Thinking about our relationship, I can't believe how far Kai and I had come in the past six months. Six months ago, I was finally allowed the chance to start burying the Shadow within me. Six months ago, my mother was arrested, and rightly so. Five months ago, she was finally sentenced and sent to prison. It wasn't until two months ago the world's media finally left me and Tala alone. Throughout all that, Kai and Max stood by us, supporting us. Through all the mayhem, Kai had been my rock.  
  
I felt Kai's arms tighten around my waist.  
  
"Let's go home. It's getting late..."  
  
I smiled and nodded. Releasing my waist, Kai instead took my hand. Together, we walked to the lift. Oui... I am happy. I've finally let go of my past. Shadow is buried. My life is my own. No-one can spoil that.  
  
******  
  
"A little further!"  
  
A grunt...  
  
"Harder...!"  
  
Another grunt...  
  
"C'mon, Tala! At least try!"  
  
"I am! I never thought it would be this hard..."  
  
"For someone who's had a life's worth of training, I'm surprised you still can't reach it."  
  
"This is a very awkward position I'm in; what do you expect!?"  
  
"Er.... stretch longer!?"  
  
"If I did, I'd tear in half."  
  
A light giggle answered. The other voice groaned with effort. Kai and Oliver, who only just returned home, glanced at each other with raised eye brows. What were Tala and Max up to!? The Unicorn and the Phoenix cautiously poked their heads around the doorway. Oliver resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Tala and Max was a mass of tangled limbs on top of a mat. Tala gritted his teeth as he attempted to stretch his hand to touch a red spot on the edge of the mat. Oliver thought the scene was sweet, but hilarious: Tala and Max were playing Twister ((A/N: What did you expect!? Sheesh, you guys are so hentai-minded ;-p))  
  
"Guess we came at a bad time." Kai spoke up finally.  
  
Max yelped as Tala's concentration broke at the unexpected voice and caused the Wolf to crash on top of the Tortoise. Max shook his head and looked up, grinning. "Hey guys!"  
  
"I was about to reach it as well..." Tala looked up. "You two are home earlier than expected."  
  
"Why, you look so upset at that, mon frere. Did we interrupt anything important?" Oliver said through some giggles.  
  
A cushion found its way to Oliver's head, stopping him in mid-giggle. Tala stood up and helped Max onto his feet, smirking at Oliver. Oliver pouted at Tala for throwing the cushion at him. "That was a cheap shot."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Smiling, Oliver tossed the cushion up once with his hand before throwing it at Tala. The red head moved quickly, but tripped over on Max, sprawling the both of them on the floor again. It didn't take very long for the two foster brothers to start a full scale cushion fight, pairing up with Max and Kai.  
  
Unbeknownst to them amongst the shouts and laughter, someone watched the four boys from the outside, a pair of binoculars pressed to their eyes. They still watched long after the boys had turned in for the night.  
  
====================================================  
  
Anime: Hey!!! Well, guess what!? That's right, a sequel to 'Shadow'! You think he'll go down so easily? There's very little need to read 'Shadow' to understand 'Shadow: Resurrection' if you're a first time reader, though it may help you in the long run.  
  
Chibi Kai: Hey!!  
  
Duo: What about our contributions!?  
  
Anime: Oh, okay... Chibi Kai helped me out for the first half of the fic. He's doing really well as a Fluff Muse...  
  
Chibi Kai: ^___^  
  
Duo: And me?  
  
Anime: *bops Duo with the Hentai-Stick-Of-Doom* That's for such an innuendo filled half! Kami; at this rate, with you, Alloran and Yama-sama about, the chibis will be hentai before they reach their ninth birthdays... 


	2. Coincidence?

Max stretched and sat up in bed. He glanced next to him. Tala was missing. Rubbing his eyes, the blond pushed the duvet off his legs and stood up.  
  
"Tala?"  
  
No answer. Max didn't worry about his missing partner. Instead, he got dressed for the day. Just as he pocketed his beyblade, the smell of cooking and burning caught his attention. Making his way down to the kitchen, Max saw Kai leaning against the wall by the kitchen door.  
  
"Mornin' Kai."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"So, er.... what's going on in there?" Max asked, pointing to the kitchen.  
  
"Well..."  
  
A crash of pots and a string of Russian and French swearing answered. Max raised an eyebrow. Kai smirked.  
  
"I said this once and I'll say it again, Tala never was one for cooking."  
  
"Tala's cooking again?"  
  
"If you call burning our breakfast cooking. Oliver's in there coaching him."  
  
The boys were interrupted by Tala. "I'm sure this isn't supposed to be on fire...."  
  
"How can you burn water!?" Oliver yelled. The sound of a fire extinguisher hissed.  
  
Max finally decided he should see what was going on. Poking his head round the door, Max stifled a smile. Oliver was wearing his chef's hat and an apron, putting out a smoking pot with a fire extinguisher. Tala was behind him, wearing the same, looking a little lost in the kitchen.  
  
"Everything alright, Tala?" Max said with a giggle, wrapping his arms around Tala's middle.  
  
Tala turned his head slightly to smile at Max. "Yes. Just giving Oliver his dose of stress of the day."  
  
"Stress nothing..." Oliver spoke up, critically analysing the cooker. "I can deal with stress. I just can't deal with incapable cookery students!" Satisfied the pot won't light up again, Oliver lowered the extinguisher. "Are you sure all you put in that pot was water?"  
  
Tala smiled and shrugged at his foster brother. "I might have added something else by mistake."  
  
Oliver sighed and steered Tala out of the kitchen. "Out out out! I'll have to make sure we don't starve today. As if Tyson wasn't bad enough in the kitchen...."  
  
Tala turned and leaned on Max's shoulders, smirking at the now closed kitchen door. "I don't know... I thought I was improving. At least I didn't blow up the oven this time..."  
  
******  
  
"Mon Dieu.... what a mess. Teaching Tala to cook was like teaching Johnny to appreciate art." I commented.  
  
"Looks like you could use my help in here, clearing up."  
  
"Merci, Kai."  
  
I rolled up my sleeves and threw Kai a pair of oven gloves from the counter. Whilst he dealt with the charred pot, I searched for another, cleaner one. I got cooking, with Kai fetching things I requested. Now this is how cooking was supposed to be.  
  
Soon, Kai and I had four bowls of oats out on the table. I took up a bottle of honey and squirted some onto my oats. Everyone else chose their own favourite. Max had sugar, Kai added salt and Tala ate his plain, just as I thought. I couldn't help but smile. Here we were, all four of us, eating our breakfast in the kitchen; like the family, friends and lovers we were.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
I shook my head and smiled at Kai. "Nothing at particular. Just happy, I suppose."  
  
I went back to eating my breakfast. Yeah... everything was perfect to me. Like a beautiful painting.  
  
After breakfast, everyone spread out to do their out to carry out their own plans. I grabbed my coat to go out. We needed to replenish some of our supplies now that Tala had burnt half of the contents of our kitchen. Kai gave me a kiss on my forehead. "See ya later."  
  
"See you later, Kai." I smiled and left the house, a shopping list in hand.  
  
Oui, I know, I'm loaded, so why do my own shopping when I have half a manor full of servants to do it for me? Well, I prefer to hand pick my own produce and buy them. I don't carry them home though. I get the stores to deliver it to my house, so I suppose that's not too bad. I found my way to the supermarket not too far from home.  
  
Pushing the trolley around the store, I was encountered with all the usual decisions that had to be made when grocery shopping. I pondered whether to opt for the chocolate variety cereal I found Kai to be fond of, the honey and nut cereal Tala and I like or the sugar packed kids' cereal that was so obviously Max; should I get the goat's milk, soy or full fat milk? Will it be white, granary or brown bread? I shrugged. Why have trouble choosing? I put everything in the trolley. Finally, I stopped at the end of an aisle, looking at the bags of flour. Three bags... Since when does it take three bags of flour to make pancakes? Only Tala...  
  
I felt someone crash into my side from around the corner. I managed to stop myself from crashing into the trolley, luckily. I turned around. On the tiles was a guy my age, with short and spiky brown hair and shiny brown eyes. He shook his head clear for a moment before looking up at me, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Oh... sorry."  
  
"No problem." I replied with a smile, holding out a hand. "Any faster and you would have broken the sound barrier."  
  
The guy stood up. He was slightly taller than me, by an inch, I would say. He picked up what little groceries he had in his basket and smiled back at me. "Sorry. I was behind schedule. Had to hurry."  
  
"No problem. No harm done."  
  
We parted ways after that. People are always in a hurry nowadays... Amazing how being in love can make you want to just slow down and take the world in. I smiled to myself as I searched for the price on a bag of self rising. Six months down the line and I still am in love. Some might call it dumb; some might say delusional or even obsessive. Oh well. Might as well enjoy the feeling whilst I can.  
  
Once my shopping was done and arranged for them to be delivered, I left the store, running through whatever plans I had for the day. Nothing planned, so I suppose I could always go home and spend some time with Tala... or find where Kai and Max are meeting the rest of their team, the Bladebreakers and hook up with them... Enrique's in town, maybe I should pay a visit at his hotel...  
  
Or, judging from the shove I had just received and the car that was screeching towards me, maybe a rendezvous with the hospital would be in order...  
  
******  
  
"Is he alright?!"  
  
"Monsieur, please calm down! We'll give you more information when we know mor..."  
  
"I will not wait! I want to see him right now!"  
  
Tala grabbed Kai before he pushed past the receptionist and ran off on his own private search for Oliver. Max was nearby, having arrived with Kai. Kai shook Tala off his shoulders and leaned against a handy, nearby wall, folding his arms.  
  
"Listen, Kai. You need to cool it. We won't be any good to Oliver if we panic like this." Max said.  
  
"I can't help but panic, Max... not since the last time we were all in here, we were admitted in Intensive Care..."  
  
Tala sighed. "I know what you mean. I, personally wish I could see the back of this place. I've been in here too often in the past few months." Tala changed his tone to something a little more calm and mature. "But I agree with Max. We need to stay calm. This has nothing to do with the past."  
  
Kai shut his eyes and remained silent, but turmoil ran through his mind.  
  
What happened to Oliver!? How did he get involved in that accident!? All he did was go to the supermarket... Damn chauffer... why didn't he arrive at the training park sooner? It wasn't like he had to drive around the whole of France and back.  
  
"I just wish someone would let us know how he's doing..." Kai said finally.  
  
"Guess I'm the best person for the job, then."  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
Kai grabbed Oliver and held him, as if he was afraid Oliver would collapse if he didn't. Oliver winced a little and instinctively pushed Kai back a little with his left hand. Tala and Max were close by, talking a mile a minute.  
  
"What happened!? The hospital..."  
  
"...and we came as soon as we could; are you alright!?"  
  
"We heard you were run over..."  
  
"..didn't know what to think..."  
  
"...worried sick!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Oliver said, a little overwhelmed but smiling. "One at a time... and back home. I want to get away from here as soon as possible. And Kai, I know you mean well, but please let go; I didn't get any broken ribs, but with your grip, you'd take care of that."  
  
Kai nodded and released his hold on Oliver but held his hands instead. "I'm glad you're not too badly beat."  
  
"Me too. Can we go home now?"  
  
Everyone held their questioning until they got home. Once everyone was back at the manor and seated in the front room, the questions began.  
  
"First of all, what did the doctors say?" Tala asked.  
  
"I'm not as bad as everyone thought I was. I managed to jump out of the way in time." Oliver began. "I just sprained my wrist..." Oliver pulled up his right sleeve to reveal the bandage around the wrist, "and got a few scratches and bruises. They mostly wanted to keep me in longer in case of shock."  
  
"What happened?" Kai asked.  
  
"I was walking out of the supermarket after I got everything we needed. Then I wondered where I should head next. The next thing I knew, I was shoved into the road and a car was inches away from my face."  
  
"Man, I'd have frozen to the spot." Max commented, curling onto Tala's lap.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "Oui, I would have, too, normally. But my legs just coiled on their own and pushed me out of the way. So the car only skimmed and gave me the sprain and the landing gave me the bruises and scratches."  
  
Kai snaked an arm around Oliver and pulled him closer. "I get that sometimes..." he muttered. "The Abbey had ways to make sure you never forget to move..."  
  
Oliver nuzzled into Kai and yawned. "All this excitement can wear a guy out. 'least I have you guys to help calm everything down."  
  
Kai kissed Oliver on the forehead and stroked his hair. "Well, that's one more scare we could add to your list of heart-stopping moments..."  
  
Oliver pursed his lips for a moment, thinking. "I wonder why they're called 'heart stopping' moments...? If moments like that really stopped your heart, then I'd have been dead a long time ago..."  
  
"Hey, don't say it like that."  
  
Oliver smiled at Kai's protective tone. He obliged the Phoenix with a reassuring kiss. "Don't worry. I'm fine, really. It was just an accident."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: But was it really? Hmm... Well, not much for me to comment here, 'cept for one thing... Tala was trying to cook!!! How sweet; a brother bonding session. Pity he burnt the water. A friend of mine actually did that once, so it IS possible....  
  
Chibi Anya: I wanna do that!  
  
Verbrennen: I'll help.  
  
Rauchen: Same here!  
  
Drache: What about me!?  
  
Anime: Ack! No way! I am NOT letting a permanently sugar crazed chibi and family of pyromaniacs loose in the kitchen! Anyway, I need the kitchen to do the Christmas surprise I was planning...  
  
Kai: *calls 999* Hello? Just wondered if it was possible to book a fire engine for Christmas morning...  
  
Anime: HEY!  
  
Wufei: Might as well keep a fire extinguisher handy, too.  
  
Anya: Better get some indigestion tablets whilst you're at it...  
  
Anime: ¬_¬ You don't want my yami side to explode now, do you...  
  
Duo: O_O I know what she's capable of when she's like that... RUN!!!!! 


	3. FIRE!

The sunlight poured down on us. It was a hot day. I laid on my back, staring at the sky, Kai sleeping next to me. Maybe I should move... the ground was really starting to heat up. I sat up and looked around. I was really hot now, and I smelt something faint. Not sure what, though... I looked down to Kai. He hadn't moved an inch. I reached out a hand to shake him awake.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
My hand went right through him. He disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Suddenly, I started shaking. I frowned. There was a definite smell in the air as well. I took a deep breath and ended up coughing. The smell... it was burning...  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
My eyes opened and I continued coughing. Wafting the air in front of my face, I managed to clear away some smoke.  
  
"K..Kai!? What's going on!?"  
  
"There's been an explosion! We gotta get out, now!"  
  
Explosion...? I pushed myself out of bed and coughed. There was so much smoke in our room. Kai grabbed my hand.  
  
"The window!"  
  
Yeah... the branch outside our window. We could use it to get out. I got Kai to go first. Whilst he sidled down the wood, I turned and shouted with whatever air I had left clear in my lungs.  
  
"TALA!!! MAX!!! FIRE!!!"  
  
"Oliver!!"  
  
I turned. Kai was holding onto the main trunk of the tree, calling out to me to get a move on. I held back. Where were Max and Tala?  
  
"Oliver!! Don't make me go back and get you!"  
  
Reluctantly, I lifted one foot out of the window and slid onto the branch. At one time, I might not have been so cautious about this.... Without too much trouble, Kai and I touched solid ground. We ran a safe distance away from the house. I turned and faced the house. The ground floor, where the front room was, flames licked the windows. They finally cracked and shattered at the heat. The inferno seemed to gather strength with the new influx of oxygen. Smoke now billowed like a fog out of our bedroom window.  
  
"Kai! Oliver!"  
  
I sighed with relief when I turned. Tala and Max were there, not in their pyjamas. They ran to us, worried.  
  
"What happened!? How did the fire start?"  
  
"I have no idea!" I said. "We've got to call the fire station!"  
  
"I already did." Tala said, showing me his mobile phone. "Anyone else still in the building?"  
  
"Non... at least, I don't think so. There shouldn't be."  
  
The wail of a siren reached our ears. Finally, the fire brigade!!! I couldn't help but feel a little jolt when the flashing lights and the bright red engines screeched into our drive. I watched as firemen jumped out and started setting up. In no time, they had started hosing the fire. The fire chief came towards us to ask us the routine questions.  
  
The ambulance crew came, just as a back up. The paramedics checked us for smoke inhalation. When we managed to convince them we were fine, they wrapped me and Kai in blankets, to save us freezing in our nightwear... Not that I minded seeing Kai's biceps under his rather tight fitting tee- shirt... Ack! Not a time to think about that, Oliver...!  
  
I allowed my eyes to wander from my Adonis, unable to watch the battle with the flames. I paused, a cold pellet the size of Brittany sliding through my gut. A poster on a nearby fire engine caught my attention. The bright yellow words on the flame background seemed sinister to me at this moment in time...  
  
VOTRE ALARME INCENDIE VOUS AVERTIT?  
  
Will your fire alarm warn you...  
  
******  
  
It was lucky that Enrique was in Paris at the time. One quick phone call and he came in his rented car (chauffeured, of course). The four guys plus Enrique were soon settled and scattered on the chairs in Enrique's hotel room, sipping hot chocolate.  
  
"It was lucky you guys got out. You could have been fricasseed..."  
  
"What did I tell you about using cookery terms around me, Enrique?"  
  
"Aw... I got it wrong?"  
  
"Oui..."  
  
"How about sautéed?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"I suppose I should stick to fried..."  
  
"Can we quit the cookery talk?" Tala interrupted.  
  
Oliver smiled apologetically. He sat back into the chair. "Well, thanks for putting us up, Enrique."  
  
"Hey, no problemo! Anything for a friend. So... any idea as to what started the fire?"  
  
Oliver paused, thinking. "No... nothing obvious comes to mind.... Tala, Max?"  
  
"No. Didn't see anything." Tala said.  
  
"Me neither." Max added.  
  
"Whilst we're on the subject, where did you two go? You obviously weren't in bed." Kai asked.  
  
Max blushed at Kai's wording. "Well, er, we were just taking a walk."  
  
Tala didn't meet Oliver's sniggering eyes, a rare slow crawling red tingeing his face. Enrique shook his head and grinned. "I'm so glad I booked two separate rooms for you guys. I don't think I'd cope with two sets of love birds in this room with me until your house is re made."  
  
Enrique stood and picked up two keycards off his bedside table and threw one each to Oliver and Kai and Tala and Max.  
  
"Now scat. I need my beauty sleep. Tomorrow I'm letting the chicks of Paris know the Cassanova's in town."  
  
"Yeah. Tell us another one, Enrique. And thanks a lot."  
  
"Hey, no problem! Just glad I could help an old friend."  
  
******  
  
I stretched and turned over, facing Kai. He was fast asleep; I learnt how to tell after six months together. He looks so peaceful now. I remember when he used to sleep, his face looked like he was expecting someone to grab him and beat him up. I, on the other hand, couldn't seem to drop off. The thoughts of the fire were still fresh in my mind. The flames; the smoke; the heat... I wonder how much of the fire had been successfully put out... How the fire had started...  
  
Why didn't the fire alarms or sprinklers go off?  
  
That was the most troubling thought, closely followed by how the fire started. If Kai hadn't woken up when he did, we would have been burnt crispier than Tala's last attempt to make us beef burgers for lunch. I sighed, watching the hair falling on Kai's face ruffle with the rush of air. It certainly was strange... I knew I would never fall asleep without having at least a vague plan of action in my mind. Alright... hopefully, the fire would have been put out tomorrow. If the police weren't there, I'd get some from the crime lab in to investigate. That way, I'll know for certain if the fire was an accident and why the fire system didn't go off...  
  
There. With that in mind, I snuggled deeper into the hotel bed duvet, closer to Kai. With another sigh, I allowed my eyes to droop. Finally, I could get some sleep.  
  
******  
  
"Mon Dieu... what a mess..."  
  
And a mess it was. The fire had started in the kitchen and had spread to the front room, destroying most things in its way. Black soot covered the walls and odd shapes resembling furniture were still steaming in the centre of the room. I covered my mouth with my hand. It was all too much. The four of us faced the police officer who gave us the all clear to wander around the charred remains of our house.  
  
"What started the fire?" Kai asked.  
  
"Forensics traced the primary source to the kitchen. Seems that there was a gas leak in there and a naked flame in this room that ignited the gas. I'm just surprised the explosion was just isolated to those two rooms."  
  
"Well, we've always been lucky so far..." Tala commented, shifting something with his foot and wrinkling his nose.  
  
So far... I couldn't help highlighting.  
  
===================================================  
  
Anime: Oooooooo.... okay, we'll be getting to the good stuff soon... poor guys...  
  
Duo: What is it with you and putting those four in danger?  
  
Anime: Tala and Oliver are former assassins; they're obviously going to attract danger.  
  
Quatre: But they're so young....  
  
Anime: Ahem... how old were you guys when you started training to pilot your Gundams? 


	4. Shootings

"I still don't understand..."  
  
Oliver slowly stirred his hot chocolate, frowning at the creamy brown liquid. Kai sat across from him, sipping his coffee. Setting the mug down, Kai leaned forward.  
  
"Listen. For now, we can't do much until more evidence is found. Until then, let's be thankful that we got out alive and no one was hurt."  
  
Oliver looked up at Kai, a little surprised but not unpleasantly. Kai still surprised him when he says things like what he had just said. Kai caught the look and sat back, shaking his head.  
  
"What? I'm not gung-ho about things like this all the time. My main concern is that we're unhurt."  
  
Oliver nodded and continued to sip his rapidly cooling drink, thinking. How long will the investigation last? When can they get the decorators in? Is there anything salvageable in the front room or kitchen? Oliver's foot tapped against the table leg as he thought. Kai shook his head and finished his coffee before standing.  
  
"I'll pay the bill. Wait here."  
  
Oliver nodded and smiled at Kai. Setting down the empty cup, the Unicorn gazed outside the window. A niggling feeling bothered the beyblader, like something was amiss. Oliver frowned. This feeling came from years of assassin training, and so only kicked in when danger was near.  
  
"Oliver? Let's go."  
  
Oliver shook his head clear and smiled, looking up at Kai who was a few feet away. Oliver's face fell, from the smile to horror. A laser light jumped around a point on Kai's chest. Instantly, Oliver jumped out of his chair and pushed Kai down. Oliver winced as his right wrist stung a little, a reminder of his accident only yesterday. The glass window behind them shattered with a loud crash and a bullet embedded itself into a waiter's arm, an area that would have been Kai's heart. The man fell to his knees, shouting in pain. Around them, punters screamed and havoc ensued. Oliver sat up, worry etched on his face.  
  
"Kai, you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine... what's going on?"  
  
"A shooting... Stay down." Oliver stood and went to the waiter, pulling off his scarf and attempting to tie the bullet wound to stop any more blood flowing out of the wound.  
  
" S'il vous plaît mettre'le mouvement de t. Je'll appelle une ambulance."Oliver said.  
  
"Merci. Merci, monsieur..." the waiter said shakily.  
  
Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile. Whilst waiting for an operator to answer, Oliver bit his lip, meeting eyes with Kai. Kai seemed to understand the situation; the bullet in the waiter was meant for him. But why? A glacier seemed to slide down slowly on Oliver's back as a thought grabbed him. Please... not again. Not now...  
  
******  
  
Max slammed the door behind him as Tala went straight to one of the chairs in the room. Max stretched and pouted.  
  
"I'm bored. What d'you wanna do?"  
  
"Well, the Twister mat was in the living room, so I guess that's out of the question."  
  
"Too bad. I wanted to try a new version."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Grease Twister." Max said with a grin.  
  
Tala couldn't help but smile and snigger a little. "Sounds interesting. But I think I'd have passed."  
  
"What do you want to do then? I'm still bored."  
  
Tala shrugged and just sat on the chair. Pouting, Max flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Bored, bored.... B-O-R-E-D..."  
  
"You think repeating it over and over again will solve it?"  
  
"Well... it might stimulate you to think of something else..."  
  
"But what? All there is in this room is the TV, chairs, the bed and a couple of tables."  
  
Max sighed and sat up, looking around. True, there wasn't a lot in the room to do, but there had to be.... Max grinned, an idea hitting him. Tala let out a muffled yell when a pillow ploughed its way to his face and knocked him backwards.  
  
"What was that for!?" Tala half yelled, half laughed.  
  
Max simply grinned and picked up another pillow, poised. "I said I was bored."  
  
Max yelped and laughed as he hopped about the room, avoiding Tala's aim. However, Tala's aim was impeccable, so Max never got the opportunity to actually get a long distance shot in. Finally, the blonde knelt on the bed and stuck his tongue out at Tala.  
  
"Too scared to go hand to hand!?"  
  
Tala jumped over the sofa he was hiding behind and grinning, went on with the pillow fight. Max giggled whilst Tala laughed as pillows made contact. Finally, both lowered their pillows, tired. Max rubbed his nose where Tala delivered a particularly heavy blow (or as heavy as you can get with a pillow). Max faked a pout.  
  
"That hurt. You sure that pillow of yours isn't made out of concrete?"  
  
Tala leaned in close. "Want me to kiss it better?"  
  
Max smiled and leaned in closer. Their lips met, sealing whatever space they had between them. Tala sat next to Max on the bed, cupping the Tortoise's cheek with his hand. Max put a hand on the Wolf's lower back, pulling him closer. Slowly, they broke the embrace and looked into each other's blue eyes. Max smiled.  
  
"I should get hurt more often, if that's how you're going to kiss me better."  
  
Tala smiled, half smirked. Before either could repeat the moment, the wall behind Max exploded into gunfire. Instinctively, Tala grabbed Max and pulled him onto the floor, Max yelping at falling off the bed. Both spread out flat on the floor, covering their heads from the falling chips flying off the wall and the glass that was raining around them from the windows. The bullets stopped flying through the window after there was no glass left in the windows and every inch of the wall was covered with holes. Tala looked up, stray glass sliding off his head. He helped Max up, careful to tell him not to disturb the glass on his head.  
  
"Wha... what was that all about!?" Max asked, eyes wide at the destruction.  
  
******  
  
"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Se calme. Nous're faisant tout ce que nous pouvant."  
  
"Pas assez par les regards d'il! Comment faire vous expliquez le fait que quelqu'un a essayé assassiner mon partenaire!?"  
  
"Êtes-vous sûr la balle vidée dans le café a été signifiée pour votre... le partenaire?"  
  
I sighed, exasperated. We were in the police station for an hour already and still weren't satisfied. The officer questioning us doesn't seem to believe our story. Kai held my hand in comfort. Even though he could not completely follow the rapid conversation, I'm sure he got the gist.  
  
"Commençons dès le début..." the officer started.  
  
We never got the chance. My pocket vibrated, the mobile phone inside telling me someone was trying to call. I was permitted to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oliver; it's Tala."  
  
"Tala? What's wrong?"  
  
"Max and I are in hospital. There's been a shooting."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"At our hotel. Someone tried to take us and the whole hotel wall out."  
  
"Are you alright!? Is Max okay!?"  
  
"Calm down, Oliver. We're fine. I just got checked up; the doctor is just about finishing with Max, I think. Enrique's here with us."  
  
I heard the unmistakable Italian accent in the background. The phone changed hands and my best friend's voice filtered through the phone line.  
  
"Hey, Ol."  
  
"Enrique, do you know what's happened?"  
  
"Only from what Tala's told me and hearing all Hell break loose. I was in my room when it happened."  
  
"Tell Tala I'm on my way to the hospital."  
  
"No need, Max was just discharged, too. He's fine. We're going back to the hotel. Meet you there?"  
  
Kai and I left the police station after explaining the situation to the officer. We went straight to the hotel. In the car, I curled up close to Kai, suddenly feeling cold.  
  
"What's a matter?" Kai asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"A bad feeling... I think... I don't know..." I struggled to find the words; maybe I didn't want to admit to myself what was happening. Nearly being run over, the explosion in the kitchen. They didn't seem like accidents anymore. I buried my face in Kai's chest fighting the fear.  
  
Please let it be a coincidence... please...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: ¬_¬ Why do I ever take your advice?  
  
Duo: ^__^ What? That pillow fight scene was cute.  
  
Anime: True, but at least Heero pitched in before you could take it further.  
  
Heero: ... 


	5. Desicion Making

"What's happening?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You guys know what I mean. Oliver's accident, the fire at your place, then suddenly, all of you guys seem to have a whole collection of bullets that have your names written on them."  
  
Enrique folded his arms. I've got to give the guy credit; he doesn't allow the wool to be pulled over his eyes. "Do you think it's because you guys are assassins?" Tala leaned back on his seat, arms behind his head.  
  
"FORMER assassins. And your guess is as good as ours, Giancarlo." Tala said. "Any number of people might want us dead."  
  
"Still... There's a high chance, right?"  
  
I sank further into my seat, rubbing my sore wrist. Enrique can be a pro at pointing out the worse case scenario when it suits him. Kai noticed as well, squeezing between my shoulder blades to make me feel better. Enrique looked at me, the question written on his face. I sighed, decidedly, shrugging.  
  
"I don't know" I said as I exhaled. "I hope... I hope it not because of..."  
  
I looked down at my feet. Someone can't want us dead. We practically announced to the world we weren't assassins anymore. Why would someone be after us then? Why would they want to shatter our happiness? My happiness? Okay, I admit, I'm living in a fantasy land here, lying to myself like this... I have to slow down. I need to think things through. Okay, so the shootings. An obvious attempt on our lives. The same person, maybe? After all, there was roughly half to one hour between the café shooting at Kai and the hotel shooting at Max and Tala. Someone could have ran from the café to the hotel in that time... Providing they're fit and fast, that is. Even I would have trouble doing that nowadays. Second, the fire at the house. No evidence so far, but a possibility it could have also been a murder attempt... As for my accident... I winced a little, having rubbed my wrist too hard.  
  
A knock at the door grabbed our attention. We all stared at the entrance. An envelope was pushed through the bottom. Enrique was the first to stand and pick it up. The rest of us stood up and stood around the Italian.  
  
"Who's it from?" Max asked. "Or to?"  
  
"It's unmarked..." Enrique muttered, turning the envelope over to open it. He pulled out a note. His face turned serious. Not a good sign... "I think this is for you two..."  
  
Enrique handed the note to me and Tala. The handwriting was so small, I had to squint to read it. I read the note out loud for all our benefits...  
  
"The time has come, agents. Our superiors predicted this will happen, And so it is my duty to rectify your bungling.  
  
There's no hiding from me. You may have escaped my previous attempts, But I promise you, I will succeed.  
  
I will come for you, Shadow and Cypher. Darkness and codes won't hide you this time. You may run, but you can never hide."  
  
******  
  
Oliver stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. The note was at the moment being read and re-read, checked over like a pro by Tala, trying to discover the identity of their mysterious note writer. Kai was in the bathroom. Max and Enrique were talking about something. Oliver blinked, his mind swimming.  
  
Who could it have been...? Another agent? But I was under the impression that Tala and I were the only agents in the BIOVOLT ring... A lackey then? No...  
  
With an exasperated sigh and growl, Oliver pushed himself into a sitting position on the couch. Tala looked up and shook his head.  
  
"No luck. No fingerprints other than ours and Enrique's." Tala said "Paper like this can be bought anywhere and the ink looks like a biro. Everyone uses biro. As for handwriting, I don't know whose it could be..."  
  
Oliver sighed. "Great. We have someone or some group after us, most likely sent by someone within BIOVOLT, and we don't know who they could be. Isn't there something we can do, or find?"  
  
Tala thought for a moment to himself. He looked like he was about to suggest something, but shook his head. "No... Not a thing."  
  
"What were you..."  
  
"Forget about it..."  
  
Oliver sat up properly, staring his foster brother down. "Tala?"  
  
Tala simply shrugged and sat back. "I thought I had something, but I don't. Just forget it."  
  
Oliver scowled a little at his brother, sceptical. Tala raised an eyebrow momentarily before sniggering. Enrique, Max and Oliver stared at the red- head.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Oliver asked.  
  
"You spend too much time with Kai. You're even starting to scowl like him."  
  
"I do not! .... Do I?"  
  
The toilet flushed and Kai appeared out of the bathroom, drying his hands. He looked at the faces of everyone in the room, ending with Tala's smirking face. Kai scowled.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Enrique suddenly burst out laughing. "You're right, Tala! An exact mirror image!"  
  
Kai just looked a little confused as he sank onto the couch next to Oliver, giving his boyfriend a questioning look. Oliver just waved it off with the tinge of giggles on his cheeks. Kai simply shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "Did you guys find anything?"  
  
Tala's smirk dissolved quickly as he shook his head. "Nothing conclusive. If we had slightly more information, I might be able to pinpoint something... Has anyone seen anything, anyone recently, acting suspicious?"  
  
Everyone thought hard, trying to pinpoint something. Max was the first to speak up.  
  
"Well... that night, before the fire when Tala and I went for a walk..."  
  
"What is it, Max?" Kai asked.  
  
The blonde looked up, facing everyone. "I thought I saw someone near the house when Tala and I left. It was too dark to see, but I think he was about... Oliver's height. I didn't think much of it at the time. He was wearing a servant's uniform."  
  
Tala immediately pounced in with questions for Max. "Max, think. Do you remember anything else? What did this guy look like?"  
  
"Or was it even a guy? Could it have been a girl?"  
  
Max shook his head after thinking. "No. It was definitely a guy. He was walking out of the house. He noticed me and Tala and bowed slightly, like all the other servants did. I couldn't get a good look at him, we were a way away at the time."  
  
Tala sighed, his hand on Max's knee, thinking. Oliver thought to himself for a moment but came up with nothing. Suddenly, Tala stood up and left the room, everyone sending him questioning looks. The Russian redhead returned sometime later, a brown paper parcel in his hands. The Unicorn looked at the Wolf questioningly. Tala sighed, resigned, and placed the parcel down on the coffee table in front of everyone.  
  
"Tala... What is that?" Max asked.  
  
Tala simply gave a sideways glance to Oliver, meeting eyes, sadness but determination in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Oliver... but with Max and Kai in danger, I couldn't bear to just sit back and do nothing. We have to do something."  
  
"Tala? What do you have in mind?" Oliver asked, nervous with his brother and the contents of the suddenly dangerous looking package.  
  
"Oliver... I know I promised I would get rid of these..."  
  
Tala snapped the string holding the parcel together and allowed the paper to unfold by itself. A black and a white blazer tumbled from the jumbled mess. A belt snaked out of a pile of trousers. Oliver jumped as if an animal bit his ankles when two unfriendly, familiar items fell by his feet. A glass visor and a dart...  
  
"Tala... How... WHY!?"  
  
"It may have been easy for you to try and forget, but it wasn't for me..."  
  
Oliver sank back, his shoulders suddenly carrying a large weight. "Tala..."  
  
"Listen Oliver, I know it's hard. But this is the best idea I have. We need not only to protect ourselves, but Max and Kai, too."  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Oliver.... As much as we hate it, I think Shadow and Cypher have to return from the grave..."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Anime: *bows repeatedly* Gomen-nasai! Gomen-Nasai!Gomen-Nasai!Gomen-Nasai!  
  
Wufei: I'm surprised anyone would want to read this...  
  
Anime: Quiet you! Anyway, sorry everyone! I am alive! I am back and I will finish this before Summer! ^_^ Guess what!? I'm going to a con this summer! Amecon! W00t!  
  
Heero: -_- You never shut up about it...  
  
Wufei: Of course. She's a stupid onna, that's why who's never been to one.  
  
Anime: ;p You can't hurt me with comments like that! Besides, you're sore because I never considered cosplaying you! 


	6. Hunter

"This is easier said than done, Tala." Kai spoke up. "First of all, where are you going to start? So far, this guy knows us, but neither of you two know who he is."  
  
Tala's face was set as he started dividing his old Cypher things and Oliver's Shadow uniform. "We'll think of a way, Kai..."  
  
Oliver sighed, resigning to the fact. "Yeah... Shadow and Cypher always knew what to do in a crisis."  
  
"Listen to you guys!" Enrique burst out saying, getting to his feet. "You say this like you have to do it! You don't. You're not Shadow and Cypher, international spies; you guys are Oliver and Tala, just a couple of normal guys trying to get on with life!"  
  
Tala scowled. "But how can we do that if we have to dodge bullets all our life? I'm not going to let anyone stand between me and the only happiness I've known in MY life."  
  
Oliver nodded in agreement, checking over his bugnuks. "Whoever this guy is knew our codenames, who we were and where to find us. He's obviously working for BIOVOLT. The only way either of us can truly bury Shadow and Cypher is to bury BIOVOLT with them."  
  
And when that time comes, Oliver thought fiercely. When that time comes, they will wish they left us alone.  
  
******  
  
Well well well.... who'd have thought I'd be wearing this old thing again... Funny how putting on this uniform can return all those long lost memories I managed to bury. It's as if Shadow's true spirit was in this uniform, and he flowed into me the second I pulled on the poloneck... Old kills, break-ins; and wounds obtained and healed over seemed to ache like the old days.  
  
I glanced over to 'Cypher'. He seemed to be more stern, focused... More like Cypher than Tala. His crossbow was slung across a shoulder, his belt lined with darts, exactly the same as the one that fell by my feet and scared the life out of me. I looked down to my hands. The old bugnuks felt dangerous. I hated it. I hated the feeling of this power; the potential to kill and the knowledge of knowing how. For some reason, I always feel like lashing out when I'm wearing these. On edge all the time; hunting, waiting for an excuse. Like... a morbid fascination... So this is what being Shadow felt like. Funny how your perception changes when you try to erase a particularly painful memory.  
  
I shook my head and glanced to Cypher. "Whereabouts should we start looking?"  
  
Cypher thought for a while. "I say we go to the side of the manor Max told us he saw the guy. I doubt we'd find much since the police investigation on the fire, but you never know..."  
  
Yeah... knowing our luck, we'd find something that WILL get us some answers. That's what being a spy is all about. Knowing what to look for, where and how when in consciousness, you have absolutely no clue. Being a spy is like a cosmic pass code to secrets or something. Cypher and I quietly dashed across the front lawn, me following him as he remembered where he and Max had their little walk not so long ago. Our deduction from then brought us near the side entrance to the kitchens. We agreed to split up, to try and cover more ground; Cypher in the kitchen and halfway up the little drive, myself up from that point to the service entrance for the deliveries straight to the kitchens.  
  
Cursing the dimness and wishing I had time to bring a torch with me (then realising that as Shadow, I don't really need to, thanks to his training), I began carefully scrutinising the lawn. Every blade of grass seemed to understand and looked like they were standing to attention. Occasionally, moonlight would break through the clouds and offer to shed some light on the situation. After around fifteen minutes of checking, my search didn't even bring up a sweet wrapper. You never realise how clean your own land is unless you inspect each square centimetre. Standing up straight for a moment, I quickly scanned around me. Cypher was still probably searching in the kitchen; I don't see him behind me. Everywhere else is really quiet, but then again, it was too hard to know what was out there due to the unreliable moonlight.  
  
The moonlight... I glanced up to the sky, catching a glimpse of the waning moon. Its silvery pale light offered little consolation, seeming lost and alone itself. I remembered when it was full. Kai would always take me up the Eiffel Tower or into the bell tower of Notre Dame Cathedral when the moon was full and we'd just stare out at Paris. I always felt he did that exactly for me; getting the whole of Paris to shine its brightest when we spend our own quality time together... Alone together, no one to interrupt. No one threatening to spoil our peace. To spoil what we had...  
  
The hairs at the back of my neck prickled. I snapped my head around, the old reflexes kicking in automatically like an old habit refusing to be weaned away. I crouched down, ready to pounce at whatever I felt was watching. No one... Nothing... Too dark and too quiet. Cypher was still missing... I frowned, wondering if I should go back to check on him. My senses still refused their flaring alarm, warning me of nearby danger. Someone was close by.  
  
"...Show yourself!"  
  
A rustling caught my attention. Whirling around, I noticed something darting behind a tree. Immediately, my legs sprang into action, leaping me to the tree. Releasing the catch to my bugnuks, I pointed the claws at the shadow. A cat screeched at me and swiped its own claws at my hands. Damn cat! I let it run off hissing at me, fur bristling. I sighed, willing my heart to stop beating so painfully. I unclenched my fists, retracting the claws and resetting the catch.  
  
That's when my head connected with the rough bark.  
  
******  
  
Stars sprang into Shadow's vision. Relying on his instincts, he re- released the catch again and brought his fist up, not waiting for his vision to clear. Shadow swore out loud. His assailant had brought their hand down in a karate chop, connecting with his sore wrist. Next, a fist connected with his face, reacquainting Shadow's head with the tree. Pain exploded in that region of his head. The former BIOVOLT operative had made a definite decision at that point. He was going to chop every tree in the manor down!  
  
Finally, Shadow brought his knee up and successfully connected with a stomach. The guy grunted and swore in English. With his other fist, Shadow managed to punch him in the face, repaying him for the last one he gave him. Shadow stopped to shake his head, finally getting rid of the lights in his eyes way. He now managed to make out someone around his height, doubled over slightly. Taking the opportunity to send a round house kick to the guy, Shadow knocked him to the ground. His foot connected with his head, giving a satisfying crack. The other guy was quick though. He swept his legs as soon as he was on his back, making Shadow's feet vanish under him. Next thing he knew, the attacker had Shadow pinned. Shadow struggled, but the other guy was already sat on top of him. Just as Shadow was looking up to get a look at the attacker, the moon decided it was going to hide. Shadow cursed its bad timing.  
  
"Agent Shadow... Nice to finally meet you in person." a smooth, British accent whispered easily.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." Shadow snapped back. "Would you care to introduce yourself, or should I really get nasty?"  
  
The guy tutted. "Now now. Where are your manners? ...Never mind. It's not like it'll matter in a few minutes. I'm Agent Hunter. Our superiors are very disappointed in you, Shadow."  
  
So he was working for BIOVOLT... Shadow thought. "Yeah, well I've always been like that. After all, my mother said I was useless at code-cracking or half-decent assassinations."  
  
"Ah yes... and so in retaliation, you put her in jail. How delicious it must have been for you..." the voice answered. Shadow wasn't sure, but he thought he heard disapproval and possibly hatred.  
  
Shadow took the chance it try and flip the guy off his chest. Hunter was caught off guard; Shadow managing to get into a sitting up position and raise his clawed fist to the guy's chest. But Shadow wasn't quick enough. He found himself back on his back, a strong hand holding him down by his forehead.  
  
"That was very rude of you. And here I was thinking that you were a refined, handsome young man."  
  
Shadow tried to get up, punch, kick, whatever he could. Hunter however had him straddled. Shadow felt a lot of Hunter's weight was based around his chest. He felt his anger boil.  
  
"Well!? Aren't you going to kill me?! Those were your orders, weren't they?"  
  
"Hhhmmmm..... quite right... but they're only the tail end. Tell me, how close exactly are you to that Kai? And Tala to Max whilst we're at it."  
  
Shadow froze, wondering why he'd want to know. Then he snarled. "Leave him alone; you hear me!? Kai, and Max, too!"  
  
"That close, huh? Pity. It's such a waste, you being with that brute. But then again, it's a waste to have to kill you later."  
  
Shadow decided he hated the guy. Suddenly, they both heard at the same time someone calling.  
  
"Shadow?! Where are you?"  
  
Tala!! Shadow thought. Hunter must have known as well. "Oh dear... Looks like we're going to have to postpone this conversation, Shadow. Here're some little tokens to remember me by."  
  
Pressure was suddenly exerted on Shadow's lips, his visors finally becoming askew. His eyes widened. He's kissing me! Shadow thought suddenly. His body froze in shock. As soon as it started, it ended. Then in contrast to the kiss on the lips, the green-haired French boy received a punch across the face.  
  
The weight was taken off his chest immediately, allowing him to take in the extra air that he was unknowingly denied. Coughing at the sudden rush of oxygen, Shadow rolled onto his front, getting on his hands and knees gasping through the air.  
  
"Oliver!? What happened?"  
  
Cypher was next to Shadow now, his hand in the middle of Shadow's back allowing him to breathe first. It didn't take that long. Shadow looked up at Cypher, his face showing his worry.  
  
"Tala. His name's Hunter."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: Here we go! Chapter six in the sequel to Shadow! And we have a new assassin in the mix.  
  
Wufei: *sarcastic* You are really talented in springing surprises on people, aren't you?  
  
Anime: p Okay, so I lack talent in that area. Bet you couldn't do any better.  
  
Wufei: Bet I can.  
  
Anime: *hands computer over* Then here you go, you do it!  
  
Wufei: No. I'm not doing your work for you.  
  
Anime: See, you don't have the guts or talent to do so *smug smug* Side- stepping the job was always your thing.  
  
Wufei: I'm Flames Distributor!  
  
Anime: And a side stepper.  
  
Wufei: Not.  
  
Anime: Too!  
  
Wufei: Not!  
  
Anime: Too!  
  
Other muses: -_-! Here we go again.... 


	7. Let the espionage begin

With Tala's help, I managed to sneak back into the hotel without anyone noticing the developing bruises on my face. Good thing we brought a change of clothes with us. Pulling my beret down to cover my eyes, I followed Tala into the lift. When the doors slid shut, I sighed in relief. As far as I could see with my rapidly decreasing eyesight, thanks to the black eye springing up, no one seemed to notice. I dared a glance to Tala. Uh oh... he was in thoughtful mode. Maybe I should've tried to think my words through. The mention of Max and Kai being in immediate danger of Hunter seemed to make him more predatory. I was glad when I was able to take off the uniform and become Oliver again. Shadow was too unpredictable and scary at times. Cypher, too. I'm glad he changed too.  
  
Tala and I were silent as we went off to our separate rooms. We understood that no words were needed right now. Silently slipping into the room I shared with Kai, I did a quick scan to make sure nothing was wrong or that nothing could open up the doors to trouble. Even in the dark room, I managed. Nothing out of place. Safe... for the moment...  
  
I snuck quietly into the bedroom. A lump on the bed and light breathing alerted me to the sleeping blunette. I couldn't help but smile and walk to the side of the bed, looking down on the youth. He was so sweet when he was asleep. It dropped the years form his face. So serene and at peace within. I dared to touch the smooth skin of his cheek, savouring this little moment. He stirred slightly, but I was permitted to keep my fingers connected to his skin, stroking aside some of his hair. He fascinated me with that hair; two toned, kind of like his character. He can be dark and broody, giving commands at one point, and yet be so gentle and soft when it suits him. I thought about the crimson gems hidden behind the eyelids. Just thinking of them made my knees weak. They smouldered with anger, burned with passion and glowed with care.... Care that I always hoped was directed at me and that I earned.  
  
I know I'm being a sentimental git... But I can't help it. Kai was just the best thing that ever happened to me. Ever since we first met, in his journey to Russia for the World Tournament all that time ago. He hardly paid any attention to me, but I certainly was keeping an eye on him. Even then, only Enrique had known about my... sexual alignment. Completely by accident, of course. After all, it wasn't his fault he happened to have found my journal, and it wasn't HIS fault it kind of fell open to THAT page and that he accidentally started reading... Anyway, so I first set my eyes on Kai. I was such a nervous wreak, though I had been told by Enrique I was as relaxed as I normally was. If that was the case, why was I so up- tight whenever I was around Kai?  
  
Then that whole Demolition Boys fiasco. I didn't want to believe it. In fact, when us Majestics heard the news and were shipped out to Russia, courtesy of the BBA, the other three were bad-mouthing Kai. A part of me agreed what he did was wrong, but still, I was stubborn in believing that he'd realise his mistake and return. Good thing I wasn't at the actual tournament when that whole saga was happening. I suppose I wasn't ready to see that side of Kai yet. Sure, I've seen the footage AFTER the World Tournament, but there are some things that real life observation can show that video images cannot. I don't think I was ready to see what Kai was truly like in the flesh at that point, and I don't think I ever will. And then after the tournament, I was still scared stiff of meeting Kai. Enrique kept on at me, giving me support, but I never saw Kai again until that charity match that brought the Bladebreakers to France. Then Kai got entangled in my life... My identity...  
  
I suppressed a nostalgic laugh. It was hard to think about what I acted like before around Kai, then suddenly, here we were; protecting each other, keeping close like one day, someone or something would tear us apart. Or, that's what I'd like to think. After all, we both fear the same corporation that might rip our relationship at the seams...  
  
Kai stirred again and turned over. I watched him as he resettled into his slumber, unawares that I was just a foot away. I smiled. He was so innocent when he slept. All the more reason I should be extra vigilant now that I know our position... I stood up and prepared myself for bed. Pretty soon, I was tucked down in bed, by Kai's side, watching him sleep for a while. That's when it hit me; all that happened tonight. Hunter... Who was he? Something about him was familiar. I'm sure at some point during my training, we encountered. Possibly introduced by my mother...  
  
My fingers found their way to my lips. Hunter... Why the Hell did he kiss me? That was so surreal... In fact, his whole behaviour tonight was strange. Then a thought occurred. Hunter... he was in a perfect position. To hurt; to kill... maybe even... I shook my head, throwing that thought away like badly roasted chicken. Never. I'll never allow him to violate me in that way. I made a vow that I would save myself for the one I love. And he's right in front of me. We had talked about it once, but I was so scared and embarrassed! Kai had courteously dropped the subject, but... I don't know... I feel like I disappointed him. Or was I simply projecting my nerves onto him? Who knows... But I know that he'll be the one. If Hunter tries to violate that, then he'll get far more than he bargained for.  
  
******  
  
"What happened to you!?"  
  
Those were the words that shook Oliver awake the next morning. He snapped his eyes open, wondering when he actually managed to doze off. Almost instantly, he regretted it. The developing bruise on his face was now fully formed and painful. And painful it was. The black eye throbbed like a million mustangs were using it as a race track alone. Oliver pushed himself up, barely making out Kai in his vision. Kai stared disbelieving at the visible injuries. Oliver tried to smile, but could only manage a smirk on one side of his face.  
  
"Well, that's a change from good morning..."  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
Oliver played with the duvet cover, wondering where to start, what to say... and what to leave out.... Kai decided he should get the ball rolling. "Who gave you the bruises?"  
  
"A tree, would you believe..."  
  
"A tree wouldn't jump out and give you bruises like that."  
  
"Yeah... Well, you know Tala and I were investigating what really started the fire last night..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I ran into some trouble. An agent of BIOVOLT. We fought, but he ran off when Tala came to see if I was alright."  
  
Kai remained silent, but pulled Oliver closer, giving him a light hug, as if scared to hurt Oliver more than he already was. "First the road accident, then the fire and shootings... now this. BIOVOLT have a lot to answer for."  
  
Oliver glanced up at Kai, a firm expression on his face. "You don't get too involved. Tala and I will sort this out. We started it, and we'll end it."  
  
Kai's own features hardened as well. "I have as much right..."  
  
"But not as much training. Let's face it Kai..." Oliver sat up properly. "You may have been trained to be a soldier for BIOVOLT, but Tala and I were trained as assassins. We were given the ability to kill and infiltrate. When worst comes to worst, we may need the ability to pull a trigger, or plunge a knife. I don't want you to do it."  
  
"Is it because you don't trust me to take care of myself!?"  
  
Oliver flinched. Most people would hear the anger, but Oliver felt the disappointment. But he had accepted, when he re-wore his assassin uniform, that he would have to do a lot of disappointing. Especially with Kai. When Oliver didn't reply, Kai understood. Not saying anymore on the subject, Kai flung his side of the duvet off and trailed off into the bathroom, leaving Oliver to ponder over the morning conversation. Did I do the right thing... Oliver thought hopelessly and suddenly very heavy- hearted. I wonder if Tala had the same discussion with Max...  
  
It didn't take long for Kai to prepare for the day. Muttering that he was going to get some breakfast, he left Oliver waiting by the bathroom door, Shadow's uniform in hand to be tidied. How long it took him to clean his uniform, get himself ready for the day and actually think of what to say when he saw Tala or Kai on the way down, he didn't know. All he knew was that if he wasn't quick, the breakfast room would be cleared away.  
  
Walking towards the breakfast room of the hotel, Oliver glanced around for Kai or Tala, or even Max possibly leaving the general direction. Careful to pull his beret down, a little self conscious about broadcasting his bruise, Oliver continued walking. Considering neither was seen, Oliver hoped that they were in the breakfast room. He entered the threshold, scanning the area. He saw a familiar shade of red on the other side of the room and instantly slid through the crowd, towards the table where Tala, Kai and Max were finishing off their breakfast. Tala appeared to be telling the other two about what happened. Kai still didn't look too happy, and Max was definitely not his usual smiley self.  
  
"Morning..."  
  
The trio looked up and greeted back, all a little subdued. Kai especially, didn't quite meet Oliver's eyes. He must still be mad... Oliver thought sadly. Tala looked up at Oliver.  
  
"I've filled them in on last night. About what Hunter said to you."  
  
Oliver nodded, looking at the other two. Max looked worried. Kai just sat back, arms folded, eyes closed.  
  
"Oliver... What do you want us to do; Kai and me? I mean... if we're in danger..."  
  
"We're to do nothing." Kai muttered. "We don't know enough about this kind of thing to take care of ourselves."  
  
Tala sent Oliver a questioning glance, sensing what Kai said had something to do with his foster brother. Oliver simply muttered that he was going to grab some bread rolls. Frowning slightly at the doughy spheres, Oliver rethought of the morning conversation. True, Kai may be able to take care of himself, but this was a branch of BIOVOLT even Kai had no idea of, even if he was the Golden Boy of BIOVOLT. As for Max... poor kid can't even shoot a water gun straight...  
  
"Excuse me, monsieur DuBois."  
  
Oliver looked up at the maitre d' questioningly, forgetting about his black eye. The tall lanky man stared a moment, wondering where the young aristocrat would have gotten such a bruise, before handing Oliver a sealed envelope. "A young man at the front desk asked me to deliver this to you immediately. He requested that you read it quite soon after receiving it."  
  
Oliver set the plate he was holding down and took the envelope, a little suspicious but not alerting the maitre d' to it. The tall man bowed slightly and walked away. Like it might explode, Oliver opened the white envelope. A little card was in the envelope. Removing it, he saw the hand writing was similar, but not the same as, the threat letter from last night, but scanned it in the same frame of mind.  
  
Get away from the breakfast buffet! A bomb's set to go off at 10.15 am!  
  
Oliver instantly scanned the room for a clock. The timepiece set above the entry said it was 10.14 am. 4... 3... 2... 1...  
  
"GET DOWN!" Oliver yelled running as far from the buffet as possible. At exactly 10.15, a concentrated rumbling blast sent flaming bits of the bread table flying around. The remaining breakfasting crowd went silent, watching the rubble. Somewhere, a woman fainted and pandemonium ensued. Oliver watched the spot he was standing at a minute ago, a little shocked and winded, ignoring the panicking crowd around him. If he had still been standing there, he would have most definitely been made to look like one of the several of the rolls that flew all over the room.  
  
"Oliver!? Oliver; are you alright?!"  
  
Max knelt down by the Unicorn, worried. Behind him, Tala and Kai were trying to get to them from the crowd. Soon, when all four gathered, they left the room together. The moment they left the hotel, the fire alarms decided to add to the noise. Everyone in the hotel evacuated and stood well away from the building, waiting for the fire brigade. Oliver glanced around.  
  
"Where's Enrique?"  
  
"He... he said he was going out today. The Louvre I think, to meet some girls he met yesterday."  
  
Oliver nodded, thankful Enrique wasn't near the hotel. How he'd react to Oliver nearly being added to the décor of the breakfast room, he could only guess. Suddenly in his peripheral vision, something zoomed away quite quickly into the crowd. Oliver broke off from the group and tried to follow it. By the time he got onto the sidewalk though, who ever was trying to desperately get away was gone. Tala was directly behind Oliver, a hand in his pocket. Oliver realised that Tala had brought some of his darts out with him.  
  
"Was it Hunter?" Tala asked, looking around.  
  
"I... I don't know. Whoever it was looked familiar, though. It could have been him..."  
  
Could have... Would have...?  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: Heeeee......  
  
Duo: *whistles low* That's one more danger situation for Oliver. Hunter four, Oliver and Tala nada.  
  
Trowa: When should we give them a break?  
  
Anime: Soon... Not! I think there's a muse hanging about. I've been given a new thought of a new twist/ plot yada... Sounds interesting...  
  
Duo: *looks hopeful* I hope it's that chick that was hanging around recently!  
  
Anime: The hentai!? Yeesh, you're enough! You do the work of two! How I'm going to cope with another one, Kami knows! Oh, and GreenArrow, you can draw Shadow if you like! Make sure to send me a copy! 


	8. Info

Kai avoided me for the rest of the morning. It was a little more than upsetting. After all, I realise that I had heightened my standard of trust in him, but it was all for good reason. I don't want him to be hurt more than I allow him to. And that means not at all! When we were finally allowed back into the hotel (only the poor breakfast table and an area of carpet incurred damage), Tala and I met to discuss our options and our next move. Kai and Max decided to keep out of our way; myself and Tala in his and Max's room, Kai and Max in our room.  
  
Considering that we have next to nothing to go on, we near enough have to wait for another note from Hunter. I don't want that. It's like we're relying on him. In order to receive a note, we either need to be challenged or in danger. The challenge, I can deal with. The danger, on the other hand...  
  
"How did you know about the bomb under the breakfast table?"  
  
Tala brought me out of my thoughts. I stared at him for a moment, wondering what he meant. Then I recalled everything. The note from the maitre d'!  
  
"Someone tried to tell me there was a bomb there. The maitre d' delivered a note to me from someone who was waiting at reception!"  
  
Tala frowned, the cogs in his head turning, processing this new information. "Hunter?"  
  
"No. The handwriting wasn't his; unless he's deliberately using different handwriting... But why would he warn me about his own bomb?"  
  
"Who knows... unless he isn't the only one after us, and someone else wants the chance to knock us off."  
  
I rubbed a point on my forehead, trying to think. Two assassins after us!? "I hope not... but worst case scenario, I suppose... Why don't we go down to reception and ask around? Someone has to remember what our informant looks like."  
  
Tala went to tell Kai and Max where we were going whilst I left to call the lift. I didn't really want to meet Kai's eyes at the moment. Somehow, the bomb going off made him more... thoughtful? That's not the word... pensive? Close enough. Anyway, it's like he wants to prove he can take care of himself, even if he wasn't a spy. And with the bomb going off near enough in my face, I think he's thinking that even I, with my training, would get caught out just as easily as he would. I must admit, that's true, but still... I'd rather be blown up to look like charred bread slice than see Kai be hurt. And Max. Neither of them should be hurt. Not after what they had to go through six months ago.  
  
Tala met me by the lift, looking at me. "What?" I had to ask.  
  
"What's up with you and Kai?"  
  
Uh oh... "Wh...what do you mean?"  
  
"Don't try to hide it, Oliver. I don't want to have to try to figure this out along with the mission."  
  
I sighed. It would be unfair to him. But was I really ready to admit this? One step at a time, I suppose... "Kai and I... we didn't see eye to eye this morning."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oui... I kind of... made it sound like I didn't trust him."  
  
Tala waited for me to say more. I stared at the numbers on the panel above the lift doors blink from number to number towards us. "You see... I told him I didn't want him involved more than he already was. In a way, I effectively told him I didn't trust him to take care of himself. Even if he had some BIOVOLT training, it's not the complete kind he needs to survive this."  
  
Tala nodded. "So you didn't tell him what Hunter told you?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That Max and himself are in danger?"  
  
"....No."  
  
"Well, I think you should have..."  
  
"Did you tell Max?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hypocrite."  
  
******  
  
Oliver and Tala stepped off the lift and walked to the reception desk with a purpose. They waited for the poor reception lady, who was dealing with a sudden rush of people desperate to leave the hotel after the morning debacle. After a while, the harassed looking young French woman looked to them.  
  
"Peux-je vous aider?"  
  
Oliver decided to take this one. "Oui. Un jeune homme est entré ce matin, avec une note pour moi. Vous qui savez je'la conversation de m de?"  
  
The young woman looked a little lost for a minute. "Peux-je prendre votre nom?"  
  
"Oliver DuBois."  
  
The penny dropped with the receptionist and somehow mustered the energy to smile. After all, this was one of their more exclusive house guests... "Ah, oui, oui. Monsieur Dubois. Ah.... Il y avait un jeune homme. Aux cheveux brun, tout à fait pâlir et regarder nerveux. Je crois qu'il était Britannique? Cela'le s tout je je rappèle'm craintif."  
  
Oliver thought for a while before continuing. "Est-il parti un nom?"  
  
"Ah... non. Je suis désolé, Monsiuer."  
  
"Jamais l'esprit. Merci pour votre aide."  
  
Tala and Oliver walked a little away for a moment, Oliver filling Tala in. "She doesn't remember him too well. But he was brown-haired, pale and British. Quite nervous, apparently."  
  
"Great. We'll just go and harass every holiday-making Brit in Paris with brown hair and pale skin. I'm sure when we get interrogating, they'll have something to be nervous about."  
  
Oliver allowed himself a wry smile. "Well, what should we try now?"  
  
******  
  
I sat in the hotel lobby that afternoon, looking for all the world like a kid trying to read the paper. In truth, I was; though the operative was try. I couldn't concentrate, my mind trying to piece the meagre clues together. The notes, one threatening, the other warning. The attacks. Hunter... I sighed heavily and folded the paper away. No way was I able to concentrate on the news with all this going on in my head.  
  
Standing, I decided to take a walk. I had my mobile phone; Tala could reach me should he need help. And I had one bugnuk with me, in my inner jacket pocket, should the need arise... I hope I never need to use it at the moment. Outside, I picked a direction and started walking. Now, to try and get my head in gear. Hunter. Who was he? Obviously an agent of BIOVOLT, but what else? Possibly male, British. Could he have been trained from an early age, like myself and Tala? Not improbable. He is skilled, even if I was a little rusty myself. What would his speciality be? If we're going off code names, then Cypher is encryptions and decoding computer information. Shadow; infiltration, stalking and thievery. Hunter... If the pattern follows, then Hunter would obviously be as his code name dictates.  
  
"Oliver? Oliver DuBois?"  
  
I turned around, facing the young man before me. He looked so corny. Pervert's trenchcoat, a fez covering his face, sunglasses. But... brown hair and a British accent... "Are you..."  
  
"Your informant, yeah..."  
  
I stood directly facing him. He was pressed against the wall defensively, holding onto his coat lapel. Beside him a few feet away was an alley entrance. He sent a glance to that direction. Sorry, my friend, but no thanks... He seemed to get the idea and sighed. "I... I don't really know where to start..."  
  
"How about your name?"  
  
"... Erm..." I wish the guy would stop fidgeting! "Just call me Info."  
  
Info? Man, this guy must be very nervous, very stupid or watched too many spy movies... Or I'm just too gullible. For all I know, this could be Hunter! "Er... okay... Info... Were you the one who sent me that warning?"  
  
A nod. He glanced this way and that. "I'm not really comfortable speaking out here..."  
  
"Well, I am. Keep talking. Why are you helping and warning me? And Tala?"  
  
"I don't want you guys to get hurt... And I don't want you to hurt Hunter."  
  
WHAT!? It took me a while to get my head around what he just said before speaking. "Don't hurt Hunter? Why? He's the one who's been trying to hurt me and everyone I care about."  
  
"Please. If I promise to tell you what Hunter's next move is, promise me you won't hurt Hunter. Hunter's just... Hunter's just confused...Hunter doesn't know what to do except follow orders."  
  
"Who is Hunter for that matter? For all I know, I should follow my instincts right here and now and take you down. YOU might be Hunter."  
  
Info looked really scared, even if I couldn't see his face. "N...no! I'm not Hunter! I hate hurting people. All I want is for Hunter to stop and come home. Hunter... Hunter means a lot to me..."  
  
Wow... So Hunter does have another life... Someone to care for them. But still... It doesn't change the fact they are trying to carry out BIOVOLT's dirty work and kill us...  
  
Info sighed and seemed to drift off into his own world. "And I'm all Hunter has in the end... No one cares for Hunter more than I do..."  
  
"You... love him?"  
  
Info turned back to face me, almost like he'd forgotten I was there. He nodded vigorously, enough to make me hope that the damned fez would fall. "A whole lot, but not in the way you probably think. Hunter's family. My only family."  
  
Oh... explains a bit... You know, I envy Hunter in a way. Here's his brother, scared stiff and warning me, informing me, all for his benefit out of care. And what did I have in comparison? A mother who threw me to this world and killed my father. True, I had Tala as a foster brother, but... I have lousy blood... At least 50% of it. I looked at Info. He seems like a good enough kid. I know I should be suspicious and not trust him one bit. I know I should take this opportunity to shove them against the wall with my fist in his face, but something about his story rang true. I can trust him... can I? "So, what do you have for me? What's Hunter's next move?"  
  
Info fidgeted for a bit, as if in thought. Mon Dieu, this guy's either borderline nutcase or borderline pathetic. "Tonight."  
  
Huh? "Tonight? Tonight what?"  
  
"Hunter's going to make an appearance tonight. Not sure to do what. Please..." Info said, begging. "Don't hurt Hunter. Do what you have to to stop Hunter, but don't hurt..."  
  
God, he looks like he's about to burst into tears! Before anything else could be said or done, Info turned and disappeared down the alley. "I'll call tomorrow! Don't hurt Hunter!"  
  
I tried to follow, but I suddenly realised I WAS in the Parisian high street and there WAS a crowd of people flowing this way. So that hindered my progress somewhat. When I did manage to get into the alley, Info was gone. Not even a shadow... Maybe he should inherit my codename...  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Anime: Okay... Anya, what's the deal with Info!?  
  
Anya: *shrugs* Don't blame me, I had to work on what stats I was given.  
  
Anime: *sigh* Kami, he's a wimp! Oh well, at least he's carried out his job. Sorry for the poor chapter, folks! But I promise to get Heero working on the next one! And I took ages with this because a) Duo wanted a hand in it.  
  
Duo: *pouts*  
  
Anime: ¬_¬ and b) I needed to translate the French again. 


End file.
